


Three's a Perfect Combination

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Three's Not A Crowd At All [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of an aokagakuro short story collection.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three's a Perfect Combination

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an aokagakuro short story collection.

"Move over," Aomine said as he stared down at Kagami on the couch. Kagami was laying down the length of the sofa, trying to relax a little before he started preparing dinner for everyone. Kuroko was at his weekly night class and Kagami wanted to have a hot meal ready for when he got home. "I’ll even be the little spoon."

Kagami scooted against the back cushions while he rolled his eyes. Aomine, as ungraceful as ever, plopped down on the couch before laying down parallel to Kagami. He was quick to press himself flush against his boyfriend, placing extra emphasis on where he placed his ass, and Kagami threw one arm over Aomine’s waist.

"What time does Tetsu get out of class?" Aomine asked, his arm coming to lay over Kagami’s as their fingers naturally intertwined.

"A little after six," Kagami answered, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of Aomine’s shampoo. Actually they all used that shampoo and it sorta made the smell even nicer.

"Are you gonna come with me to pick him up?" Kagami shook his head.

"I have to start cooking dinner in a few minutes." Aomine smirked.

"If you ask me super nicely, I’ll help."

"Like hell I want you in the kitchen," Kagami said. "The only thing you’re good for is cutting vegetables and I still don’t trust you with a knife." Aomine rolled his eyes. Aomine accidentally almost cut off one of Kuroko’s fingers a year or two ago and Kagami had banished him from the kitchen for life. It was one time.

"No one’s gonna get hurt if it’s just you and me," Aomine said in his defense. "C’mon, Taiga." Aomine glanced at Kagami over his shoulder who merely sighed. It would be faster if Aomine helped and he could really only hurt himself, for which Kagami would not feel guilty.

"Whatever. You can cut the carrots and celery." Aomine turned in Kagami’s arms, nearly sending him off the couch and on his ass. This couch was not big enough for the two of them, as large as they both were.

Aomine smiled at Kagami and Kagami smiled back at him. A long time ago, or what seemed to feel like eons ago, the two of them had been rivals, both on the court and in love. Kagami had seen Aomine as the ultimate obstacle to overcome and, even though he finally had beaten Aomine, the rivalry never stopped. Neither of them realized that that rivalry was merely a harsh cover for the tensions that lingered between them. Kuroko had been the one who first posed the idea of polygamy to the both of them and it seemed like the perfect solution.

Aomine leaned forward and kissed Kagami. Aomine’s kisses were always forceful and heated, passionate and teasing. Aomine only kissed Kagami with purpose in mind and never to show affection. Weirdly enough they had their own ways of doing that.

Where Kuroko liked to show affection by holding hands or standing on his tip toes to kiss Kagami’s cheek, Aomine showed affection by running his tan hands down Kagami’s arm or wearing Kagami’s old T-shirts around the house. Aomine showed affection in ways that could easily be read as possessive, but Kagami knew that they weren’t. Aomine did those things to show that he belonged to someone, and not they to him.

Kagami pulled back and gave a light tap to Aomine’s ass, a sign for them to get off the couch and start cooking before they both got a little to cozy. Aomine rolled his eyes and then got up, reaching a hand out to Kagami. Once they both stretched a little, they made their way to the kitchen, Aomine getting the instructed ingredients from the fridge while Kagami prepared the cookware.

Aomine was quick to begin cutting the carrots on the cutting board while Kagami started boiling the water. They were back to back, Kagami at the stove and Aomine at the island. Every so often they’d bump into each other and both produce snarky comments about the other taking up too much room.

Once Kagami had added the vegetables and seasoning to his stew base he called Aomine, who had finished cutting and was drinking wine at the island, over for a sample taste. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist and placed his chin on Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami raised the spoon of stew to Aomine’s lips and Aomine swallowed the food.

"Damn that’s good," Aomine said, licking his lips for emphasis. Aomine squeezed Kagami’s hips. "You’re such a good wife, Taiga." Kagami hit Aomine on the forehead with the now empty spoon.

"Shut up, Daiki." Aomine immediately laughed and untangled himself from Kagami, shifting to lean against the island and face Kagami. Aomine raised an eyebrow and nodded at the clock. Kagami looked at the green numbers above the stove and sighed, already knowing what Aomine was gonna suggest.

"We’ve got like fifteen minutes until we have to go get Tetsu. I can make it worth your time." Kagami rolled his eyes but turned off the stove regardless. Damn Aomine and his promise of blow jobs.

Kagami walked over to Aomine and pinned him against the island. “Make it fast,” he ordered and Aomine quickly switched their positions, pressing Kagami almost painfully into the tile of the countertop. He quickly dropped to his knees and unzipped Kagami’s pants. He stopped just before he pulled Kagami’s cock out, looking up at his lover with a serious expression.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Nothing. I just really love you is all," Aomine said almost nonchalantly with a shrug. Kagami felt his face heat up with a blush.

"Shut up and put my dick in your mouth," Kagami said, stammering over nearly every syllable. Aomine laughed and Kagami took those few seconds to whisper back that he loved Aomine, hoping he couldn’t be heard. The stupid smile on Aomine’s face told him that he had been.

-

Aomine, despite his promise to make it quick, did not and Kagami cursed him the whole way to the university. They were walking side by side, their shoulders never separating, and Kagami kept complaining that Aomine was the cause for all his troubles.

"It was good wasn’t it?" Aomine asked, uncaring that their other boyfriend had to wait for them now because of Aomine’s actions. They were walking through the maze of buildings to get to the journalism building. Kuroko was waiting for them on the steps when they approached. He gave a slight wave and smiled.

"Kagami," Kuroko said when they reached the bottom of the steps. He started walking towards them, looking almost childlike with his backpack on. "I didn’t know you were coming to get me tonight." Kagami shrugged.

"Thought I’d surprise you." Kuroko immediately inserted himself in between Aomine and Kagami. The two taller boys looked at one another before Kagami linked his hand and fingers with Kuroko’s and Aomine threw his arm across Kuroko’s shoulders. Kuroko smiled as the three of them began their walk home. Kuroko talked about his class and the assignments he had to do. Kagami and Aomine listened, making the necessary comments here and there. They made their way home quickly, all three of them ready for a nice family meal.

-

"Aomine?" Kuroko whispered later that night, trying not to wake Kagami who was already asleep. He looked over at Aomine who was cuddling him from behind to see Aomine looking at him inquisitively. Kuroko rested his head back on Kagami’s chest before speaking his thought. "I’m happy to have both of you and it makes me joyful to know that you guys love each other too."

"I know Tetsu," Aomine said as he tightened his grip around Kuroko’s waist. "Taiga is an absolute idiot, but he’s our idiot." Kuroko smiled.

"Both of you are idiots and it only made sense for two idiots to be together." Aomine chuckled, the vibration passing from his chest to Kuroko’s back.

"Yeah," Aomine said. They certainly were idiots but Aomine concluded that he’d rather be dumb than not have either of them.


End file.
